gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 4
is the fourth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis To celebrate everyone passing their school year Cocoa decides the group should ceberate with a Tea Party. But after Chino, Maya, and Megumi try to be grown-up to impress the others and she gets a letter from Mocha, her older sister- Cocoa tries to work on her older sister skills to perfect them before she arrives. Summary One morning, Chino, Megumi, and Maya are walking home from school when Chino catches one of the falling petals from a sakura tree and elegantly twirls as it falls into her hands. To her surprise her friends compliment how well she did, but she claims she wasn't trying to do ballet- but karate, in order to save face. Finding it amusing, they watch as a few girls walk by with flowers and Megumi brings up that a ceremony is taking place. She then brings up that Cocoa will be graduating as well when Cocoa suddenly approaches them in tears. At the park, Cocoa explains that graduation simply made her emotional. She realized that it's nearly been a year since she arrived as Sharo, Chiya, and Rize approach them and ask why she got so worked up. It's then Rize explains what she, Sharo, and Chiya were doing, saying that they were going to meet up and visit a cafe to have some tea to celebrate moving up a year. They came to invite the others to join them, but Maya questions if this means they are cheating on Rabbit House. At the cafe, the older four sit at one table while Chino, Maya, and Megumi sit at another. Maya wishes to be grown up and comments that it would be fun to casually invite younger friends out for tea, then suggests that Megumi try it out on Chino. But in the end, she comes off as shady and they burst into laughter before admiring how sophisticated Sharo is. They attempt to emulate her when a woman brings them a set of various cakes- causing them to stop dead in their tracks and admire them as she reveals Cocoa sent them. They thank her before attempting to eat until Megumi reveals you must eat them in order; unfortunately she doesn't know which order and they end up not eating them out of stress. With that, Chino suggests they copy the others- but they find them in a similar boat until their own cake set arrives. They watch attentively to see where they start, but Cocoa mistakes their attention and she attempts to come off as a smart older sister with Chiya's help until Sharo decides to join in; however, it appears that only Sharo can make sense of it and she drops out after Chiya and Cocoa go off into more serious topics- with their words going straight over the younger girls heads. They attempt to come up with an adult conversation as well, but Cocoa shoots their attempt down. It's then Aoyama approaches them, so they ask her about eating the cakes. When she suggests they eat them "normal" they start to question what her idea of normal is, causing her depression while Cocoa tries figuring out what they were talking about. Chiya attempts to read their lips but causes Cocoa to worry after she misreads them, voicing that they don't respect Cocoa. With nothing left, the trio send Aoyama to observe the older four, but this causes Chiya and Cocoa to start getting tense in an attempt to sound knowledgeable again. Eventually the girls decide to emulate Rize by sipping tea, standing the way she did, and trailing her to the bathroom. She finds their behavior strange but only calls them out on it after she surprises them on the way to the bathroom, and asks what they were doing, and thinking she would know they ask about the cake order. She claims they didn't need to put much thought into it though, and to just enjoy themselves while remembering their manners. As they return, they find Sharo, Cocoa, and Chiya setting up one large table now. Cocoa announces they will draw to see who gets which seat and they agree; although Rize checks to make sure she didn't rig it first. Cocoa denies that she did, but in the end the starting arrangement is: Megumi, Maya, Sharo, Rize, Cocoa, Chiya, and Chino. While everyone is happy, Cocoa is disappointed that she didn't get to sit by the younger trio like she wanted, but the others blissfully ignore her as they have their tea. The trio then return to the adult conversation Chiya and Cocoa had earlier and ask to know more about it- causing them a moment of shock while Rize points out this served them right for showing off. Later, the seven girls make their way home as Cocoa promises to try harder to mature into a better older sister. She attempts to show this with Chino- but her plan only causes Chino to run from her. They arrive home to find that a letter has come in for her and to her surprise, it is from her older sister Mocha. The following morning, Chino gets up and knocks on Cocoa's door to inform her its time to get up. After she doesn't get a response she steps inside to find a huge lump under the blanket. She tries to wake Cocoa up and pulls the blanket off to find stuffed animals there. It's then Cocoa approaches from behind her, startling Chino as she notes her strange behavior and the burnt breakfast Cocoa prepared. Cocoa then reveals her plans to help Chino figure out their earlier question. Throughout work, Cocoa's strange behavior continues. They watch as she briskly pets Tippy, greets customers and show them to their seat, and cleans. They even notice her part in her hair is different and wonder if she is a fake, so they test her out by making Chino "floofy" by holding several stuffed animals. Cocoa struggles to avoid the display and quickly turns while covering her eyes, telling them they have to keep working. As Rize carries some dishes, the girls start to worry over Cocoa as they find her on the floor, then passing out after she reveals her sister is coming for a visit. They fetch her an ice pack and after recovering a little, Cocoa explains her desire to come off as responsible and a good big sister when Mocha arrives. She is really nice, and as the youngest of four siblings she wants to come off as mature and able to handle herself so that Mocha will be impressed. Rize agrees to lend her a hand, but claims she isn't a sister for Cocoa to use before she can get that idea. Later, the trio pay Chiya and Sharo a visit. When they ask for help, Sharo shows how she is able to easily calm down Chino- who is still in shock over earlier. Cocoa attempts to repeat her, but she frustrates Chino and Tippy instead. Chiya then asks that if Rize and Chino act clumsy, Cocoa may come off as the responsible one. Rize refuses at first, but slowly gives in and agrees to try, with Chiya playing the role of the customer. Chino and Rize attempt to act clumsy and call for Cocoa to help them; but she ruins it after bursting into tears and getting upset that they have to act differently for her sake. With that, the group enlists some help from Megumi and Maya, who quickly check the premises for dirt. Maya scolds Coco for doing poorly, while Megumi treats her like a dog by asking her to play fetch. As Rize asks why they are doing this, Cocoa reveals her desire to play with her little sisters. The others agree to join in and together come up with several requests, such as getting help or asking for things. Back at Rabbit House, Cocoa makes drinks for everyone. They are surprised to find the latte art and compliment her efforts, then take this as a sign that she must have matured. Cocoa decides to try to make something even fancier, and while Chino is happy she remarks that Cocoa still has a long way to go. After closing Ama Usa An, Chiya and Sharo share a chat, with Sharo convinced she wouldn't make a good big sister. Chiya doesn't think this is true though, but Sharo claims that Cocoa should just be herself instead of putting on airs. They go on to bring up that Chino has been happier as of late, and Chiya starts to wonder if Sharo might be worried for them; although Sharo is quick to refuse such a thought. Meanwhile, Chino's dad and Tippy chat with each other while they work the bar shift. They discuss her older sister stopping by as well and soon start to bicker over trivial things. The next day, the girls determine that Cocoa's sister is probably arriving at the station now. The letter revealed her plans to find the Cafe herself and they note how quiet Cocoa has become, so they try to snap her out of her growing anxiety. As this is going on, Chino wonders what Mocha may be like. Elsewhere, an older girl sits on a train and observes the passing scenery. She sees the town in the distance and happily smiles. Characters By order of appearances. *Chino *Megumi *Maya *Cocoa *Rize *Sharo *Chiya *Aoyama *Takahiro *Mocha (Cameo) Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 4/Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes